thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Story 2
Cast * Woody - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) * Buzz Lightyear - Spike (Droopy) * Mr. Potato Head - Butch (Tom and Jerry) * Mrs. Potato Head - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Hamm - Blue Aardvark (The Pink Panther) * Slinky Dog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Rex - Fake Crash (Crash Bandicoot) * Bo Peep - Sheila (Rocko's Modern Life) * Sarge - Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Sarge's Soldiers - Kowalski, Private, Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Andy - Tom Thomas (The Fixies) * Young Buster - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Mrs. Davis - Tom Thomas's Mother (The Fixies) * Baby Molly - Masha (Masha and the Bear) * Jessie - Daisy Dingo (Blinky Bill) * Bullseye - Buck (Home of the Range) * Al - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Toy Alien - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) * Stinky Pete - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) * Utility Belt Buzz - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) * Tourguide Barbie - Dr. Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) * Wheezy - Pingu (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Photo in Gallery Cast Digeri dingo taz like dingo b by dingofan-d9vxzgj.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Woody Butch-tom-and-jerry-the-magic-ring-77.8.jpg|Spike as Buzz Lightyear PDVD 008.jpg|Butch as Mr. Potato Head Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Mrs. Potato Head Aardvark-ant-and-the-aardvark-80.6.jpg|Blue Aardvark as Hamm Open-uri20150422-20810-mmztue ba6044bc.jpg|Tramp as Slinky Dog Fake Crash (a.k.a. Trash Bandicoot).jpg|Fake Crash as Rex 3bc53fd46a8a1a1f8e8fad20f40b3884-d4ubthx.jpg|Sheila as Bo Peep 740cde6331dc0f653a53549e6ea5bb97.png|Skipper as Sarge PENGUINS-OF-MADAGASCAR private-kowalski-rico.jpg|Kowalski, Private, Rico as Sarge's Soldiers 6d2c56 1d3fc6bd988a4346aa334722cbd569c7.png srz 460 495 85 22 0.50 1.20 0.png|Tom Thomas as Andy Patch.jpg|Patch as Young Buster 6d2c56 b9f342f8a75048248fab44d67c20dcf9.png srz 391 385 85 22 0.50 1.20 0.png|Tom Thomas's Mom as Mrs. Davis A96885938dc8c02455f5d0df6b210aa4.jpg|Masha as Baby Molly 0385ea4aadf65f52373c57fee28a4a02.jpg|Daisy Dingo as Jessie buck-home-on-the-range-8.16.jpg|Buck as Bullseye Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Al d0b0b06f6b312a91f0863235e739f6ef--disney-disney-disney-love.jpg|Young Copper as Toy Alien 01 0f2254fa450f32968e283922c409c283--disney-nerd-walt-disney.jpg|Roo as Toy Alien 02 baa461bd8a22d85c364831b402eafa82--lady-and-the-tramp-disney-magic.jpg|Scamp as Toy Alien 03 img-thing.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose as Stinky Pete AngryBirdsMovie_WhatsAPigClip.jpg|Leonard as Utility Belt Buzz ripto__custom__render_by_crasharki-d9ktlyz.png|Ripto as Evil Emperor Zurg dr__hutchison_by_scobionicle99-d3hv1x3.jpg|Dr. Hutchison as Tourguide Barbie Pingu1.jpg|Pingu as Wheezy Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs